


I Slip My Skin to See You

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Summer Challenge 17 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fixation, Jonsa Summer Challenge, Warging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Away to the North and fighting a war, Jon Snow seeks the solace of his tent every night to visit his home and his love through the eyes of his direwolf.





	I Slip My Skin to See You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Jonsa Summer Challenge on Tumblr- Fixations

“There he goes, lads. The King in the North, an unnatural beast, he is,” the old soldier from the Reach said.

“How so?” asked one of his comrades, a young solider still green as summer grass though winter had come.

“Haven’t you heard about Jon Snow?” the older man asked in response. The younger man shook his head. The other men of their group looked on inquisitively. “Well, gather round then, you lot, and I’ll tell you about Jon Snow, the King in the North. He’s the Bastard of Winterfell and the Blood of the Dragon both. A Brother of the Nights Watch and a Wildling. An oath breaker and an oath keeper. A warrior, a great swordsman, an avenger, an executioner. He's killed White Walkers, they say. The man that was raised from the dead. A dragon rider. A wolf and a warg.”

“A warg?” the younger man scoffed at last. Of all Jon Snow’s names, that was the one that he questioned.

“Aye, a warg. That’s where he’s off to now. Every night he retreats to his pavilion alone. The Dragon Queen beckons him to come to her but he doesn’t. He goes to be alone with his thoughts, he claims. But instead he wargs into dragons and mythical beasts and sees far and wide.”

 _No_ , thought Jon from nearby as he laughed to himself. He would’ve said it if he’d thought it worth his while to correct their misapprehension. _I do not go far and wide. I go home, the only place I long to be. I go to fulfill a need, a desire…a fixation that will not let me rest at night. Not until I see her._

He didn’t warg into the dragons, not at this time of day, though he had warged into Rhaegal and enjoyed flying without flying more than once.

But dragon blood or not, his heart was the heart of a wolf, a direwolf. And at night the wolf sought his pack far away to the south of him, safe within the walls of Winterfell for now.

He entered his pavilion and dismissed his squire and servant. He removed his cloak that Sansa had made for him so long and so many battles ago. He removed his armor. He sipped some ale and sat in his chair. He let the fire warm him and cleared his mind of war and its horrors.

He forgot about his company here in the heart of the war and thought of a softer and gentler companion. She had the heart of a wolf as well and, though she had suffered much, it had not made her so hard and cold that she could not love.

Jon allowed his eyes to roll back in his head and he slipped his skin.

He smelled the smoke and ash of the fireplace in the great hall and the lingering fragrance of roasted meats. His tongue lolled out at that thought but the man refused to be deterred. He had an appointment to keep, a desire to be met.

He heard the anxious talk of the men that had been left behind to defend their home…to defend his family till their very last breath.

He padded across stone floors and made his way to her chambers. His sharp nose could smell her before he even reached her. The guard stood aside but a direwolf could not knock on a door.

“My lady,” the guard called through the door.

The door opened before him and there she stood in her cloak. He knew she’d be wearing nothing but her night rail underneath.

“Ghost, come in,” she said with a knowing smile.

He moved swiftly through the doorway and to his appointed spot by the fire. He heard the chamber door click closed and his nostrils were filled with her. Sansa’s sweet smell. It was everywhere.

She cast off her cloak and he could see her slender form through the night rail. Her fiery auburn hair was unbound. Ghost whined and she joined him by the fire, sitting on the hearth rug and pulling out her brush.

"Is it just you, Ghost?  Or is he with you now?" she asked.

She brushed her hair, three hundred strokes while singing to him. ‘Flowers of Spring’ and ‘My Lady Wife.’ She then brushed out his coat, each stroke a caress, a titillating promise. The wolf happily lay there contentedly by her side but the man in his tent leagues and leagues away grew stiff with desire.  A man's hand in a tent far away reached down to ease the need while the direwolf's paws were folded by her fire.

Again, Sansa's voice lifted in song. ‘The Maids that Bloom in Spring’ and ‘The Seasons of My Love’ and other songs Jon knew.

She nuzzled the direwolf’s soft, white pelt and whispered words in his large ear.

“I love you. I miss you. I need you to come back home again. Our pack is not whole without you and you are safer with us.”

Ghost nuzzled against her chest and licked her cheek eliciting a sweet and girlish giggle from the Lady of Winterfell.

And Jon took himself in hand and relieved the sweet ache brought on by Sansa’s innocent touch and sweet words so far away from him. A need, a desire that must be met.

 _Until I am home again and can see you with my own eyes once more, I must rely on Ghost to show you that you are loved and feel your love in return_.


End file.
